


The Sewer King's Cell

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sewer King thought he was safe in his Arkham Asylum cell.





	The Sewer King's Cell

I never created DC AU characters.

The Sewer King thought he was safe in his Arkham Asylum cell when the sadistic Lyle Bolton decided to interrogate him and used a lamp to hurt his eyes.

THE END


End file.
